Crafting Guide and Recipes
This page explains how to Craft Items and create new items from the crafting. Certain items can be combined together and create brand new items - or simply become a combination of the two items used. Depending on the item being crafted, you may require more items. What Does Crafting Do When crafting two or more items together, you must first have a Crafter's Kit. Declare the items - at least two, though more can be used - you wish to combine. If the crafting is successful, you may end up with either a combination of the two items or even a completely new item. If the result is simply a fusion, the items gain each other's stat bonuses, but cannot be combined again. Success and Failure If a crafting attempt is successful, you will gain either a new item or a combination of the items used. If a crafting attempt fails, you lose all items used in the recipe. When using a Crafter's Kit, depending on the rarity of the item tier, there is a base chance for success. Every item added alongside the Crafter's Kit decreases the chance of success by 5%. If you use an item as part of a recipe that was created through Crafting, the chance of success is decreased by 10% rather than 5% for that item. The lowest an item's Success Rate can drop to this way is 40%. * Standard: 95% Base Chance * Advanced: 90% Base Chance * Epic: 85% Base Chance * Legendary: 80% Base Chance Items of Epic or Legendary rarity will have their recipe and item effects hidden until a character successfully crafts the item, at which point the recipe will be added. Legendary Items These are items of great power, often possessing various special properties. As such, they often reject the presence of other, lesser items - and even itself. As such, only one legendary item may be brought into battle with you. As legendary items are - as the name suggests - legendary, only one may be possessed by an individual character. If your character ends up with multiple legendary items of the same name, the extras must either be given to another character or otherwise disposed of - donation, sale, simply throwing it away, etc. Recipe list Standard Items * Enhanced Calcium Pill - Restores Current Health by 50% of your Maximum Health. Kit + Bunsen Burner + Calcium Pill Chance of success: 85% * Enhanced Iron Pill - Restores Current Stamina by 50% of your Maximum Stamina. Kit + Bunsen Burner + Iron Pill Chance of success: 85% * Improved Utility Belt - Allows up to a maximum of 3 Tools to be used in a single battle. Kit + Utility Belt + Smoke Bomb/Tracker Chance of success: 85% Advanced Items * Improved Crafter's Kit - Acts as both a Crafter's Kit and Enhancement Chip when crafting an item and increases the success rate of an item by 15%. Kit + Enhancement Chip + Advanced Hardware + Crafter's Kit Chance of success: 75% * Perfect Calcium Pill - Restores Current Health to Maximum Health. You may only have 1 "Perfect" Item in your Equipment. Kit + Bunsen Burner + Calcium Pill + Calcium Pill Chance of success: 75% * Perfect Iron Pill - Restores Current Stamina to Maximum Stamina. You may only have 1 "Perfect" Item in your Equipment. Kit + Bunsen Burner + Iron Pill + Iron Pill Chance of success: 75% * Focus Headband - Increases EXP gain from Studying by 200%. Cannot be used with other Focus Enhancers. Kit + Advanced Hardware + Focus Enhancer + Focus Enhancer Chance of success: 75% * Enhanced Weighted Training Uniform - Increases EXP gain from Training by 200%. Kit + Advanced Hardware + Weighted Training Armor Chance of success: 75% * Supreme Utility Belt - Allows up to a maximum of 4 Tools to be used in a single battle. Kit + Utility Belt + Advanced Hardware + Smoke Bomb/Tracker Chance of success: 75% Epic Items * Perfected Uniform - Increases EXP gain from Training and Studying by 400%. Cannot be used with Focus Enhancers or other Training Uniforms. Kit + Advanced Hardware + Focus Headband + Enhanced Weighted Training Uniform Chance of success: 60% * Perfected Catalyst - ??? ??? Chance of success: 70% Legendary Items * Pack Mule Belt - ??? ??? Chance of success: 50%